


PDA Rules

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: With Master Attendant's new rule against PDA in the restaurant, Pudding and Toast are forced to keep their affections to the cold ice arena.





	PDA Rules

Pudding’s whole body felt hot and jittery and that wasn't just from his busy shift of waiting tables, no it was because of the way that Toast kept eyeing him all day and ‘accidently’ brushing shoulders with him every time they passed. Master Attendant had set up a no PDA policy in the restaurant because of them and other food souls getting a little too ‘handsy’, as they put it, in front of the customers. So Pudding and Toast, along with a few other souls had no other choice but to obey the policy and to keep their romantic lives out of the restaurant.

But as it be- Pudding's shift was just up, and he was just getting ready to retire to the ice arena where Toast was already waiting for him. And there was no rule for PDA there. A nervous sort of smile pulled at Pudding’s lips as he turned to leave the restaurant and walked through the kitchens to a long hallway that took him to the ice area.

Even though the large door to the area was closed the whole end of the hallway was cold and it make a chill trickle down Pudding's spine like freezing water. He reached out to open the door but before he even grasped the handle, the door swung open and Miso Soup and Tempura exited. Miso was looking angry and looked like was getting ready to smack Tempura, but he either didn't care or know of the on coming threat because of his big smile.

Neither of them seemed to notice Pudding as he slipped inside the ice area behind them. It was pleasantly frosty inside and Pudding took satisfaction in the sight of his breath that ghosted out in front of him. The arena had an array of different types of chairs ranging from lumpy bean bags to peeling leather recliners pressed up against its icy walls.

All of the seats were empty except for a plush armchair in the far back that housed Toast. Toast smiled and then waved Pudding over. Butterflies rose in Pudding’s stomach as he slowly made his way to his fellow food soul and sat down in a pink saucer chair besides Toast.

“How was your shift?” Pudding asked slowly.

With a laugh Toast reached over and took ahold of Pudding's hand. “Always so clinical you are, you were with me for most of my shift. It was fine, I don't know how but Sandwich persuaded me to loan him fifteen dollars to play UNO.”

Pudding pushed up his dark sunglasses. “I didn't know UNO was a gambling game. How much does he owe you now?”

With a sigh, Toast shook his head. “It's not, but he’s too deep into that addiction to notice. I should really try to help him get out of that problem..” He bit his lip and went quiet for just a second. “I've lost track of how much I've given him, but it's alright. I wouldn't have a use for the money anyways.”

Pudding was unsure how to answer, he often was when he was talking to Toast. Toast felt much more than Pudding did and he thought about everything more too while Pudding tended to observe. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he stayed silent.

“Why don't you come sit with me?” Toast turned to Pudding with a soft smile. “It's nearly the end of the day, so let's enjoy it.” He scooted over some and patted the small space besides him.

“That sounds nice enough.. We still need to ask Master Attendant to change our roommates so we can start spending more time together.” Pudding said as he stood up and tried to squeeze himself into the small space besides Toast. He ended up sitting rather awkwardly half way in the chair and half way in Toast's lap, a soft blush darkened his cheeks.

“Yes, perhaps we could do that tonight after the restaurant closes?” Toast wrapped his arms around Pudding’s waist and rested his stubbly chin in the crook his neck. “I know how you dislike rooming with Omurice.”

Pudding gave a feeble laugh, both from the annoyance of Omurice and from Toast's prickly facial hair tickling his neck. “Yes, he's a pain. I can always hear the music he's listening to with those big bulky head phones of his. I never get any sleep.”

Toast gave a small hum in reply and pressed small, gentle kisses to Pudding's neck. He even tugged at the collar of Pudding's shirt to leave kisses there too.

Pudding's face only darkened and his words slowly turned into indistinguishable mumbles.

“What's wrong? I'm listening.” Toast said innocently.

Pudding's face was almost unbearably hot with a blush, he squirmed a bit in his seat and turned his head to look at Toast. He did this to him all the damn time, and that was why Master Attendant had set up the PDA rule. He glared softly at Toast but his expression only melted when the other grabbed him by the chin with a gentle hand and kissed him.

A soft sigh emitted from Pudding and he found himself wrapping his arms around Toast and pulling him closer. Of course when they were in front of others and even when they were alone, Pudding couldn't help but being embarrassed of what he and Toast did; but whenever Toast kissed him all of his stress seemed to just leave his body.

Somehow, some way, and without his recollection Pudding was turned around in Toast's lap and their chests were pressed close together. His hands were tangled in Toast's long hair and he could feel Toast’s fingers gently kneading his hips through his shirt.

With their lips still locked and each of them breathing heavily through their noses, Pudding hoped that this would never end. That he could just stay there in the ice arena, in Toast's lap; both of them the only warmth amongst the ice.

But then the door opened.

The clicking sound of the handle turning was enough to break through Pudding's blissful state and send him back into reality. He nearly flew out of Toast's lap and stumbled back into the pink saucer chair, breathing heavily.

It was only Long Bao, he was clutching a small circular tea mug with both hands. “Oh hello, Toast, Pudding, I'm sorry to have disturbed your resting but I was looking for Crab- though it looks like he's not here.” He took a sip from his mug and then turned and left.

Pudding thought that his heart was going to pop out of his chest. With his glasses foggy and askew, he looked over at Toast who looked quite comfortable with a smirk on his lips. He pointed at the door. “That, Pudding, is why we need to get our own room.”


End file.
